Cinderella Shinobi
by Saya and Mee
Summary: Will Prince Sasuke be able to run from the warth of the crazy fangirls? What about will Cinderella Naruto be able to get to the Ramen festival and get out in one piece? SasuNaru. R
1. The Chaos starts

Cinderella Shinobi. _SasuNaru._

**First chapter was done by shikaruTo with the help of meekozy. She will write the next chapter.**

* * *

The Chaos Starts :

Naruto was lying on his mattress. He was just oh so tired from cleaning the entire house. He was forced to wake up five in the morning to wash the heaping amounts of clothes. But to make things worse, he had to wash all the clothes separately as not to ruin the fine garments which belonged to Sakura and Ino.

After that he had to sweep and mop the kitchen floor. And when he was finished, he had to mop it all over again when Sakura 'accidentally' spilled her milk when she was having breakfast.

He made their beds, puffed the pillows, dried their clothes and hanged it in their closets. Then he had to do the gardening; planting flowers, mowing the lawn, trimmed the bushes, water the plants et cetera.

He was more than glad to be able to lie down on his back and finally taking a rest. It was midnight and he had only gotten himself excused from anymore work because his EVIL step family had retired to bed. 'Oh, life is so cruel!' he wailed dramatically, placing the back of his palm on his forehead.

"Shut up Naruto no BAKA!" Ino screamed from below. She knocked the ceiling with a broom furiously.

Now, Naruto was in the attic right above Ino's bedroom. He sighed heavily and cursed under his breath.

"And stop cursing!! Don't go thinking that I can't hear you!! Now shut up because I'm going to get some sleep here!!" she screamed.

'How could she hear me? Geez, I couldn't even get my own privacy!' he thought as he got up from his mattress and walked to the spot where Ino had knocked with his broom. He grinned evilly before thumping his feet loudly on the wooden floor.

"GOODNIGHT INO BAA CHANNNNNN" he yelled mockingly and quickly ran and dove onto his bed. 'Revenge is so sweet'

"NARUTOOOOOOOO, you're going to get punished for what you just did! How dare you! You moronic dobe!!" she bellowed angrily.

"Humph, like I care" he said crossing his arms on his chest. 'Now to think up of a plan to escape from the torture' he thought, or rather tried to, but he failed to think of anything since he was too tired from today's chores and his eyes were finally giving in. He dozed off into slumber in mere seconds.

--

--

"Oh GAH, I didn't mean it!" he defended himself from Ino's wrath. It was early in the morning and the blonde-haired boy was already getting punished from what he did last night.

"What do you mean _I didn't mean it_? Huh? You expect me to believe that?" she yelled at his face before slurping a mouthful of Miso Ramen. Naruto stared at Ino in hunger. No, not _that_ way you pervs.

Naruto was tied up on a wooden chair and Ino was madly slurping his last Instant Miso Ramen in front of him. "This will teach you not to mess up with Charming Lady Ino!" she said through a mouthful of ramen.

Naruto was grossed out like totally because a) Charming Lady? NOT!! She was more like a Ugly Witch to him, and b) She was spitting out half chewed ramen all over his face! Eew!

_Oh damn! That was my last cup of Ramen! Now I will probably starve to death! Oh the pain of living with my EVIL step family! _Naruto thought to himself. _God, Ino, one day you will pay!_ Naruto thought out loud. OUT LOUD! Ino heard Naruto.

"What did you just said?" she asked in a disturbingly low voice, she slowly swallowed the remaining ramen in her mouth and narrowed her eyes EVILLY at Naruto.

'Oh did I just say it out loud? Great, now she'll probably eat all the Ramen produced on earth!!' he thought sadly.

"You know Naruto, maybe you weren't punished enough!" she said wickedly and he could've sworn he saw something malicious flashed in her blue eyes.

_Uh oh, I sure don't like the looks on her eyes. What have I gotten myself into? _He wailed mentally before Ino left him in the kitchen. All alone, tied up on a chair. His stomach grumbled mercilessly. _Groan._

_--_

_-- _

Sakura was lying on her stomach on her bed, going through flyers when Ino came bursting in. She had come to sought for Sakura's help regarding Naruto's punishment. She still hadn't thought of an EVIL way to penalize him yet.

"What do you want Ino pig?!" she asked, irritated with her step sister "And don't you know about knocking before entering?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shut up Forehead girl!! I just wanted to seek for your help!"

Sakura sat up and smoothed her pink dress. "What has Naruto done this time?" she asked, uninterested.

"None of your business, I just need you to help me think of a way to terrorize him!!" she snapped before adding "EVILLY!!" with an evil smirk on her face.

Sakura shook her head, sighing. Oh my, why do I have such a sadistic witch as my sister? But oh well, the thought of terrorizing the LOUD Naruto appealed to her. So she got up and walked to her dressing table before opening a drawer which she kept current brochures, flyers and advertisements in.

She went through the heaping piles of papers slowly. Suddenly her head perked up and her eyes gleamed with excitement and wickedness combined. Ino lifted her eyebrow and went closer to Sakura.

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously. Sakura must've found something excellent.

"Here, read it yourself" she shoved the paper in Ino's face.

"Watch it you wide fore-headed girl!" she hissed before reading the paper which seemed like an invitation.

Her eyes lit up and she laughed out a spine shivering laugh. She turned to Sakura and they both nodded in agreement.

"This is gonna be perfect. There's nothing more torturous for the ramen lover than forbidding him from attending this invitation!!" Sakura said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, it will be perfect." Ino agreed, licking her lips attentively. She still held the invitation but it had been crumpled badly since Ino had been crushing it with her excited fist.

The invitation read out:

_Mr/Mrs/Ms,_

_You and your family are invited to attend the Ramen Festival this upcoming weekend! Please dress appropriately for the Festival. Prince Sasuke will be present at the festival since it was his idea to hold this festival in the first place anyway. All types of ramen can be found so be sure to come because if you don't, it's your lost! Bwahahahah!!_

_--_

_-- _

Naruto was sitting on a bench which was located under a huge chestnut tree in his garden. Water sprinkled like diamonds from the water fountain. He had been staring at it for quite some time now. He was oh so devastated from the shockingly wicked news he just received from his EVIL step family a while ago.

**Flashback**

Naruto was struggling to set himself free from the rope which tied him to the wooden chair he was sitting on. He had been kicking and wriggling so much that the chair fell back and he got his head knocked by the cold kitchen floor.

"Ouch, that hurts you stupid floor! And to think, I've spend endless time taking care of you! Is this how you repay me? I promise myself to not sweep and mop you anymore, you thoughtless, good for nothing floor!" he said angrily.

"I see that bump on your head had made a big damage on your brain!" Sakura said suddenly appearing in front of his lying figure out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by that Sakura-chan?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Don't you ever call me Sakura-chan _ever_ again!" she roared and knocked hard on his head causing another bump to appear on his head. "It's Sakura-san to you, you BAKA!"

'SHANNAROO! Who does he think he is, calling me Sakura-_chan_!" inner Sakura said, punching her fists forward, seething with rage.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Jiraiya entered the boisterous kitchen and looked down at Naruto. "Why are you lying on the floor, tied up to that chair?" he asked.

Before he could answer, Jiraiya screamed at his face "YOU HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY VICTIM TO SOME KIDNAPPERS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE CLEANING THE HOUSE!"

Tears welled in his oceanic blue eyes, as he too yelled "WELL, HOW DO YOU THINK I'M ABLE TO CLEAN THE HOUSE WHEN I'M OBVIOUSLY UNABLE TO MOVE. THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS TO UNTIE ME YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

Jiraiya's left eyebrow twitched in rage. Did this blond young man just called him 'Perverted Old Man?' Well, he didn't mind much about the 'Perverted' part, but OLD MAN?? Why, as far as he was concerned, he was a _handsome_ young man!

But he didn't yelled back; instead he untied the rope around Naruto and set him free. Naruto stood up and rubbed the bumps on his head. Then he glared at Ino and Sakura. Finally, he settled on doing the dishes.

"Ooh daddy, we got an invitation from the Prince!" Sakura informed her stepfather about the invitation she and Ino read earlier.

"Oh really? What does it say?" He asked with a tinge of curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"The Prince invited us to attend the **_Ramen Festival_** daddy!" Ino decided to answer her dad in Sakura's behalf. She emphasized on the word 'Ramen Festival' to catch Naruto's attention.

Sure enough, by the mention of Ramen, he stopped whatever he was doing and froze. He was washing a plate before he froze, and as a result the plate he was holding slipped off from his hands and landed on the floor with a crashing sound. He winced.

"What have you done Naruto? You broke daddy's favorite imported plate!" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Ano, hahahaha!" he rubbed the back of his head with his soapy hands. "It was just an accident"

"Accident or not, you will not get away with it!" Ino smirked menacingly, crossing her arms on her chest. "And I know just the perfect punishment for him daddy" she said sweetly at Jiraiya.

"And what's that?" Jiraiya had been looking at Naruto dangerously. So, he broke yet another favorite plate of mine eh?

"That he won't be allowed to go the Festival!!" both Sakura and Ino exclaimed gleefully!

"WHATTTT?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, how could life be so cruel by each passing minute?" he said dramatically and sighed heavily.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared not far away from him and a voice was booming loudly. "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" and Naruto could only see a blur of green and black with a white wing before the 'creature' unintentionally kicked him on the head and knocked him out completely.

--

**TBC**

* * *

shikaruTo: Please kindly wait for the next chapter!! Read and review!! Constructive Criticisms needed!! Enjoy!!meekozy: ……No comment…….Well…..I'll be writing the next chapter…shikaruTo will be writing the 3rd and I'll be writing the 4th chapter…I guess you get the pattern now… 


	2. Bling Bling

**Okay, this is chapter 2, hope you'll like it, and by the way, I'm writing…Okay, to put it for you, meekozy is writing there, did that make stuff more clear? Yes? No? Okay good.**

**Next chapter will be written by shikaruTo, I think you'll probably get the pattern now.**

* * *

Bling Bling :**  
**

"OI! WAKE UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" The figure screamed at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes, first he saw a man with bobbed hair and totally freaky eyebrows, then he saw a mini version of the man.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto cried out weakly.

The man gave a toothy smile, "I am Konoha's noble blue beast slash your fairy godfather, Maito Gai!" The man said gleefully then did a nice guy pose. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Who's the smaller version of you then?" The younger boy stood infront of Naruto "I am Konoha's Beautiful green beast slash fairy godfather in training, Rock Lee!" The boy said with the same gesture and tone as his teacher.

Naruto stared at the two for a while then sighed, "Even if you ARE my fairy godfather and the fairy godfather's student, can you really do anything about my life?"

Gai and Lee gave a toothy smile and both jumped up. "You are now going to attend at the Ramen festival, here's the invitation and you need a suit." Naruto was startled, "I don't have any good clothes." He said in a weak voice. "I'll give you a good suit!" Said Lee, he picked up a scroll, along with a set of hand seals, then suddenly there was a poof, and Naruto was clothed with baggy pants, bling blings, a side way hat and a jersey.

"Lee! How is he supposed to go to the festival dressed like that?" Gai screamed.

"Well, it's some kind of failure," Lee said, blushing a bit.

Naruto looked at himself. "Damn, I look like some sort of gangster or something." Gai sighed, "I can't reverse your clothes, so you'll have to go to the festival looking like that."

And with that Gai and Lee disappeared leaving a scroll that contains some sort of scroll. "Wtf…" Naruto said under his breath "Today is such a weird day..."

--

--

Night finally fell and his evil step family is preparing to set off to the ramen eating festival.

"Naruto, don't forget to wash the clothes, make the beds, sweep every single floor in the house and wax the leather sofa, brush the wool of the wool sofa too. When I come back, I do not want to see a single spot on the floor you got that?" Jiraiya said as he leaned forward until his face was only a centimeter away from Naruto.

"If I see a single spot, you will not get any food for a week!" Naruto gulped. He was starting to have doubts if the scroll's spells will actually work.

Naruto's evil step family finally left the mansion leaving Naruto alone. Naruto put on the clothes that his fairy godfathers gave him and opened the scroll that Gai left.

"Let's see, clean up house…..Dog, Horse, Bird, Ox...YOSH!" Naruto did the set of hand seals and the mansion immediately became sparkling clean. "Wow!" Naruto's mouth gaped open. Then Naruto looked further down the scroll. "Summon car; Snake, Tiger, Bird, Ram, Boar." Naruto did that set of hand seals too and suddenly he heard a loud thud outside the mansion.

"That must be the car" He said to himself and ran outside. "AAAHH! WTF!" Naruto screamed. What appeared in front of him was a Low rider. Naruto took out the scroll and read it again:

_Summon Car: The car changes according to what you are wearing. If you don't like it then go screw yourself. _

Naruto sighed and put the scroll in his pocket.

--

--

Naruto sighed again and again. If he rode his car then he was going to get caught for sure, so he decided to walk. While he walked he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The pedestrians looked at him as some sort of pimp or a punk. "What are _you_ looking at?" Naruto scoffed at a beggar kid that was staring at him in awe.

"Watch it, dumbass!" A boy about Naruto's age snapped as he crashed into the boy. "Gomennasai!" Naruto bowed down. The boy had no pupils that were visible to Naruto what so ever and had his hair long down to his waist. Boy, did he look like a girl.

"Just watch where you're going next time." The boy called out coolly, as he kept on walking. Then Naruto saw something flash on the ground. "What the hell is that!" He said as he picked up the flashing object. It was a key card and it read:

_Hyuuga Neji,  
Hyuuga compounds, Branch house tower room 210  
Branch house Family member_

"What the hell?" Naruto read the card again. And again. Every time he read it, the word "Branch House" Seemed to stand out more than before.

Naruto didn't notice that something was missing from his pocket.

--

--

At the Uchiha Palace there was an estimation of 6000 lustful fangirls banned from the palace with around 50 commando polices trying to make the fangirls go away. It was no use since the police were being over numbered. Naruto gasped, realizing that there is no way that he can get through. _Sigh. I guess I have to go through the back door then, _Naruto thought and started walking toward the other side of the palace.

"Where's your invitation?" A bulky looking man said as Naruto approached him. Naruto fumbled through his right pocket and handed the man an Invitation.

"Move along Uzumaki" The man said, Naruto did as he was told. The next person walked up, it was the boy Naruto saw before, Hyuuga Neji, this time he was wearing a suit and a top hat.

"Please show me your invitation card sir." The man said, Naruto was startled, _What the Fuck! That asshole treated me this way and that pupil less dude that way just by judging our clothes? Daymn! _

"Okay, Mr. Hyuuga, right this way sir." The man said and Neji walked through the door past Naruto.

--

--

_Goddaymn. _Naruto thought. There was A LOT of ramen. Any kind, there were sweet kinds, bitter kinds, sour kinds, salty kinds, you name it! There were so much that Naruto's head hurt just by looking at the bowls of Ramen appearing in front of him. Then he heard a voice.

"Prince Itachi, your brother is a charmer, a CHARMER! And to think, he's only 12!" The owner of the voice appeared to be Jiraiya who was standing with Itachi. Sasuke was being chased around by other girls aged from 12 to15 years old. While the the older girls were stalking Itachi.

"SASUKE KUUNN!" Ino screeched and glomped Sasuke. "Get off me you ugly blond-witch!" Sasuke cried out. Ino gave a smile that would even freak Orochimaru out.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura suddenly screamed and pointed accusingly at Naruto.

--

**TBC  
**

* * *

Author's Note: 

meekozy: Don't you just love cliffhangers? No? Yes? Whatever. ShikaruTo is on her goddamn camping trip and won't come back until next week. Until then, good day.


End file.
